choices that we make
by hpstrawberry
Summary: their are two paths in life one that can break you and the other which leads to success. Sheldon most learn the hard way is he going to realize it or lose it all.  a little L/P in the middle.
1. Chapter 1

DISCALMER: I do not own the TV show the big bang theory or the characters I just created the story so please review

Chapter 1

The flashing of the cameras the screaming of her name to get her attention all eyes was on her, in her ruby red dress

what fit her body like a second skin, her hair was in loose curls framing her face and a red penny blossom clipping her

bangs to the side. the tug on both sides of the bottom of her dress made her realize that she wasn't alone two tiny

children accompanied her on the right side of her dress a 4 year old with blonde curly hair hid behind his mother with a

stern look on his face, on the left side of her gown his younger fraternal twin sister with long chestnut brown curls that

flowed past her shoulder, she held her mother dress but not hiding behind it like her brother she stood in front with a

big smile waving to the camera men , penny was in bliss she had the people she love near her , being nominated for

three movies and on her left ring finger shined a beautiful diamond engagement ring.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

***4 years earlier***

Penelope Elm's whole body ached as she climbed up the stairs to reach her apartment, she really needed a vacation to get her mind off slimy customers who would slip money into her waitress apron and state there's more where that came from or the ones who complained that she was not smiling, who would be when you're working for 9hrs straight on minimum wage that doesn't nearly cover half the bills.

What can she do, she has blown every audition and the only callbacks are from her dad to come back home and take over the family business, she wants to be somebody, have her name up in lights and be seen for who she truly is not a replacement for her drugged out disappearing brother.

as she makes it up the flight of stairs she reach's in her bag and pulls out her keys to open her front door all what's on her mind is to slip out that grimy cheesecake factory uniform and take along hot bath to wash the pain away, She was so focus on entering her apartment that she didn't hear the door across the hall open her ex-boyfriend / next door neighbor was now behind her calling out her name with Howard and Raj behind him

"Hey penny I see your back from work" he said with a smile, turning around she gave a brief nod and wave to the others before Leonard could finish his sentence

"So it's anything-can-happen-Thursday I was wondering if you wanted to come join us" he said a nervous tone.

penny declined like she always done and made her way into her home locking her door she stripped off her uniform and made her way to the bathroom, clogging the drain with the plug she turned on the hot water adding vanilla and coconut bubble bath her favorite mixture's from the gift baskets Sheldon had given to her for Christmas, slipping in she felt all her problems melt away.

Penny emerged from the bathroom fifteen minutes later making her way to her dresser she pulled out a grey sweatshirt and matching sweat pants she put them on and walks into her living room the silences in the apartment is unbearable.

She puts on her pink fuzzy slippers and cross the hall to a place where she won't feel so alone.

X

Penny enters with out knocking like she has done for the past two years the door is always open and inviting, her eyes spot DR. Sheldon Lee Cooper sitting at his computer desk typing away on his laptop not looking up he acknowledges her presences with a witty comment about knocking and how its rude to enter ones home without being invited in. Her rebuttal is he never locks the door so he shouldn't complain who comes in and out the twitch in his jaw line indicates that she has won.

He shuts his laptop and makes his way over to the couch where she is seated and sits in his spot next to hers; he stares at her for a moment before speaking

"so what is the reason you are here in my company tonight?" he says giving her a hard look, before she can think of an excuse the words slips out her mouth "I'm alone" she say inaudible but his Vulcan hearing catches it.

instead of carrying on the conversation he switches it "penny as you know we have started a new month which is September I would like for you to make me some hot cocoa apparently you make it better then Leonard"

she smiles and heads to the kitchen where he puts in the iron man DVD a movie he knows she enjoys .

She joins him back on the couch with two mugs of not hot but warm cocoa so he won't burn his tongue she adds an extra ingredient he's going to be pissed in the morning but that's the way things should be as the night progress they drink through the fifth mug the warm cocoa disappears and is replace with vodka he is to drunk to notice, chattering away on his experiments and anything in his view this rambling is better then the silences when the movie is done and she feels a lot more better.

x

The next morning she awakes with a headache on the couch apparently Sheldon creature of habit relocated himself to his room she try's to get up but the pounding in her head makes it a hard task Sheldon walks in the living room in his plaid robe with matching pajama bottom, suffering from a bad case of puffy eyes and disheveled hair he makes his way to her with a cross look protruding from his face all he can manage to say is "strike"

Leonard enters the room looking at both of them "seems like you two had a rough night and I was the one who went out clubbing with the guys" he said adding a chuckle at the end

"Well you deliberately drank down those toxins on your own accord while I was mislead into thinking I was drinking hot cocoa by this reprobate" Sheldon said bitterly.

Penny apologized for what she did and was getting up to leave when Leonard spoke up out of the blue

"Penny would you accompany me to the Caltech science achievement ball not as a date or anything just as friends" he said in a nervous tone he gave a puppy dog pout to seal the deal.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Penny dressed in an emerald ball gown with matching accessories that brings out her green eyes followed Leonard into the rented banquet hall filled with scientist.

as they all went off to converse she felt like a needle in a hay stack, she wonders why she agreed to be here, she knows she sticks out like a sore thumb but she will suck it up the guys are there for her during worse times so she can do this for them. She feels alone the only thing to get rid of the feeling are the free drinks it helps her ease through the party.

Apparently no one told Sheldon that what he is drinking is not only coke but rum as well so by the end of the night, they are drunk and keeping each other company at the party they don't fit in.

X

She wakes up on her bed naked the only thing covering her body is her sheet, she finds her dress discarded on the floor she's alone in her room her whole body is in pain what did she do that night she walks to the bathroom grabs a quick shower and pops a few aspirin for her headache she puts on denim shorts and a tank top and heads across the hall maybe they have answers.

X

Leonard is first to greet her as he's in the kitchen hovering over the coffee pot

"Where did you go last night we where having a conversation and you excused your self to go to the bathroom but you didn't come back?" he said in an upset voice

She lies "aww sweetie well I got called for an early shift and I need the money to pay my bills sorry if I didn't tell you I was leaving" she says giving him a smile, he nods his head understanding

Sheldon has woken up, he enters the kitchen "Penny, Leonard please tell me I didn't do anything impetuous last night I don't have any recollection of what I did that night.

Leonard burst into laughter while Sheldon let out a grown knowing what will follow

"Apparently you where talking with your Texas twang and you suggested you were batman and Leslie winkle is the joker in disguise who needs to be stopped from destroying all that we care for and care about " he said in a fit of laughter

Sheldon sighed "what I said is reasonable so there is no need for me to resign or apologize"

Leonard then mumbled under his breath which only Sheldon picked up with his Vulcan hearing "you disappeared to" Leonard left the room after he utters those last words.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

***one ****month ****later***

It was the week before Howard and Bernadette's wedding and penny was feeling sick , was it the flu, she didn't want to go to the doctors because of the hospital bill so she would push pass the nausea the dizziness and the vomiting and keep going like a trooper ,

she put on her cheese cake factory uniform and made her way to her car after emptying her breakfast in the toilet .

As she got in the restaurant she spotted Bernadette and walked over the first thing that came to her mind was hi the first thing that came to her mouth was vomit, making a mad dash she race to empty her stomach in the first bathroom stall she sees.

Bernadette was close behind wondering if she was okay, penny told Bernadette the problems she was suffering through and how she doesn't want any hospital bills she can't afford it "waits here Penny" Bernadette said as she ran out of the restaurant.

She came back ten minutes later with the bag from the convenience store "penny when was last time you had your monthly gift" she said with a solemn look

"Oh no …..That can't happen I haven't done it in three months so that's….. Impossible" she said with a scared shaky voice "it wouldn't hurt to check" she replied back with a hopeful voice that penny would give into the idea

***12 minutes later***

Penny washes her tear stain cheeks and buries her face in Bernadette shoulder, Bernadette drives penny home, she still in shock, that she is know a mother to be

The phone ring as soon as she opens the door she has a call back for the barbarian movie

As the main, the director wants a fresh new face. She still has hope her life won't end here she won't have to go back to her parents and tell them she's a failure.

*** Later on that night ***

She announces the news to the guys they are shocked but supportive of whatever she chooses, she also tells them about her call back she's not giving up with out a fight.

X

Out in the hall Sheldon over hears Penny talking to her friend Kimberly who tells her the best thing for her career is an abortion he isn't surprised and he agrees with what Kimberly has to say he would do anything to pursue the job he loves so much ,wouldn't anyone ?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

***Big Day***

They reached the banquet hall Penny is happy she's got the role and she doesn't have to sacrifice anything she'll prove she's a somebody she quit her job at the cheese cake factory and works as a designer for kids wear at her friends Leeann clothing line after showing her designs she created (which was one of her hobbies) at a celebration party for her everything was looking up except for the morning sickness.

Sheldon leaves the banquet hall to use the bathroom he can't wait to get out of the uncomfortable matching suit the rest of the guys wear then a familiar tune plays on the intercom he heard it before the notes hit him so hard that his memory of that night come flooding back he can't breath he feels like he's drowning its so clear like he's watching a movie.

***Flash Back***

_**She's pressed between a rock and a hard place, the rock being her door and Sheldon the hard place, he wants her, needs her, every touch set's his skin on fire, his mouth collides with hers not worried about germs or bacteria he wants to be connected to her.**_

_**He grinds his hips into her pulling at her clothes grabbing anything he can and she's doing the same.**_

_**He's wanted her for a long time but always denied she always belonged to someone else not tonight she was his, primitive instinct take over they finally get her door open, they hurry off to her room the radio goes on her emerald dress is now laying on the floor and his suit soon follows.**_

_**he freezes she grabs him brings him on the bed with her green eyes meet his baby blue and every things okay his hand slowly traces her face remembering the smile on her soft lips,**_

_**how smooth her skin was to the touch, his hand traces lower to her collarbones she intakes air, his hands go lower as his finger brushes against her nipple she lets out a small whimper.**_

_**As his hand proceeds lower he's starring into her eyes seeing the desire she wants more needs more he has the same needing look.**_

_**his finger reach her belly tracing it with oh so light touches she can't take no more she wants him all of him, his hand reaches her opening he grazes it aloud moan escapes her lip's sets of vibrations all over his body, his member stands to its full length he can't take no more he plunges into her earring a scream of ecstasy,**_

_**He pulls out and thrust back in deeper giving her pleasure with every thrust he makes "I love you Penny" he replies with every move,**_

_**She repeats those three words what Leonard and all her previous partners wanted to hear but never got to, their only for him.**_

_**He can't take it any more he's at the brink she goes before he does and when he does he fills her to the brim.**_

_**Being a creature of habit he gets up collects his clothing and retreat to his own room**_

***flashback over ***

It's Howard who finds Sheldon sitting on the washroom floor hyperventilating as a catchy song ends he bends down next to him and calls

"Sheldon are you alright breathe, come on in through your nose out through your mouth"

This never happen to Sheldon he was careful he was planned now what can he do he didn't want to be here when she figured out no he didn't want any of this he has to leave he can't go to Texas they'll just come get him again he'll go up on DR. Gabellhouser offer and do the 4 year lecture in England he rather speak in front of audience then do this plus she was having an abortion, she decided to follow her dreams ,4 years is enough to get rid of the awkwardness, yes he would do exactly jus that he got up off the unhygienic washroom floor and ran out the door.

"What the frak is going on" Howard said in a bewildered voice

Howard went back to the others to tell what he just saw when his beautiful wife grabbed him to cut the cake they can wait to hear the news a little while longer.

X

Sheldon pulled out the two suitcases from under his bed and started to pack, as soon as he was finished he picked up the phone and dialed doctor Gabelhouser to tell him, he would do the lectures in England for the four years and he would like to leave now.

Gabelhouser was delighted to send away one of the troublesome scientist for a good period of time he arranged a flight that would leave in five hours the sooner the better.

Sheldon picked up a pen and paper and wrote a note to explain his absence and where he would be for the few years to come he couldn't see them in person he had a higher chance of admitting of what he discovered tonight.

X

The group made their way to apartment 4A to find a note occupying Sheldon spot

**Dear**

** Friends and one special acquaintance**

**'I DR. Sheldon Lee Cooper have decided to advance my expertise on string theory and get over my fear of stage fright; I do not which to get any letters on your daily lives breaking my complete concentration, Raj I will send you emails of what you must do in my absence for the four years abroad and please be advice no one should touch my stuff in my absence.'**

**Sincerely DR. Sheldon lee Cooper**

No Sheldon for 4 years, everyone is stunned on the letter he has written.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Penny does all the movies she can get before her belly makes her feet disappear Leonard is there with her through it all, she makes enough money to move out that dingy apartment, but she doesn't and she stays instead , and use the extra money to open a saving and bank account.

she finds out she's having twins but wants the sex to be a surprise so she buys neutral colors like green, yellow and white she renovates the apartment builds a baby room , it will be done when the babies arrive.

Leonard video tapes everything for her, he wants to show the twins how amazing their mother is and how she never gave up, he is starting to love her more and more every day.

It's late at night when penny knocks on apartment 4As door. Waking up Leonard, he makes his way over in his lord of the ring boxers removing the lock he opens the door

"Penny what's the matter its eleven o'clock at night" he replies in a groggy tone

"My water just broke an hour ago and so I came to tell you its time to go" she said eating an apple with her right hand and holding up her baby bag in her left.

"Let me…. just get some pants on" he said

Running to his room he puts on the first pants he sees, "okay penny let's go" he said making his way to the door

"Aren't you forgetting something like shoes or your jacket which contains your wallet with all that identification, stop me if I'm wrong sweetie" she starts to giggle at the panicky scientist.

"this is going to take a while" he replies running back into his room

"Its okay I've still got a little more time" she says making her way over to the couch.

10 minutes later he appears in his converse, jacket and holding his car keys and wallet in his hand.

He finds her sitting down in Sheldon's spot checking her make-up, she doesn't want to look a mess like some mothers if this was going on film

She grabs the camera turns it on and hits record

"Hey babies, mommy thought she would flip out but she's ready to meet you for the first time" she replies to the camera

"Let's hit the road we got new people and faces to see" he said helping her up with a smile on his face.

_**X**_

_*** 6 hours of educe labor***_

Leonard is screaming form the pressure that penny applies to his hand ever time she pushes, then the room is filled with a high pitch cry the doctor states it's a boy penny smile into the camera "okay Penelope you have one more I need you to push" he states

**_*hour later*_**

A beautiful baby girl joins her brother in their mothers arms Leonard sit next to her holding the video camera wanting to for ever stay in the moment penny signs the birth certificate the boys name is Atom Caleb Elm's another way to say Adam and his young sister Evangeline lean Elm's for evolution and for eve a mixtures of the bible and science.

**_X_**

Everyone comes to see the new bundles of joy even her father who is still unhappy about not knowing who the father is but he can agree they are beautiful.

_***5 days later***_

They have finally gotten home, Leonard sleeps on her couch to help her with anything she needs, the first few nights are rough but penny is glad she has Leonard there to help her out

Raj drops by after putting important information in Sheldon's room and briefly talks about Sheldon's accomplishment about how he delivered his first big lecture to a full auditorium without fainting and how he has met interesting and new people in the dorm he's living at for the moment.

Leonard retells the story to penny when raj leaves he still has the inability to talk to her

Penny starts to realize how much she's missing her beautiful minded friend , she thinks it's un fair how he won't talk to them if its not on string theory did she do anything wrong .

_*** Second birthday***_

Howard was in mid conversation with his pregnant wife when he felt tugging at the end of his pants, looking down he spots the birthday girl green eyes shining through her chestnut brown hair.

"Uncle Howe cake" she says reaching up towards him, picking the little girl up off the floor he proceeds to the kitchen where penny is giggling on what Leonard just had said when they turn to him

"Oh hey Howard what's up" Leonard says with a big smile on his face

The little girl stretches toward Leonard crying out daddy for him to come take her, they have started calling him daddy a couple months ago, penny apologized but he told her he was fine with it they where close to becoming a family and this reinsured him more.

"Oh I see I'm your favorite person when he's not around" he says to Evangeline with a sad puppy dog face

"I love you a whole lot but daddy is a little bit better" she says with a cheeky smile

X

Leonard has come to realize that the twins are smarter then an average two year old should be, not because they can speak in full sentences, say the whole alphabet backwards or they can read the textbook on physics and actually get it, but they can analyze a situation and use it to their advantage and that's what really scares him. it reminds him to much of a particular person.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**_* Week before the movies award_** _*****_

Penny and Leonard have been dating for the past 2 years know and everything was going better than before no more drunk sex but actually making love, he listened about her day and she would always be there with a smile just for him, so of course he had to take it to the next level he loved her and the kids.

The kids were now four and the talk of the science community both their IQ was 197 and was said to advance when they got older.

Penny and Leonard went out to eat at her favorite restaurant, she was well into the meal when violins surrounded her and fleur-de-lis started playing he got on one knee and pulled out a small blue box and opens it revealing a diamond ring.

"Penny we've been together for along time, been through ups and down and so much more, I love spending every day with you, even when we argue and fight penny I love you would you marry me." He says eyes look hopefully at her

Penny loves Leonard but not in the way he loves her back it's a family love maybe through the years she can return the same love he has for her maybe.

"Yes I'll marry you" she replies as he slips on the engagement ring on her ring finger and kiss's her earning applause from everyone in the restaurant.

_**X**_

As they get home their friends are cheering for them as soon as they open the door

Atom runs up "I told you that proposing to her with that song had a 10% chance of her agreeing to marry you daddy" he said with a smirk on his face

"I should be congratulated on helping daddy pick out his clothes and the ring that has an 89% chance of her choosing to marry him" his sister retorted.

"Wait then that makes me one percent of that whole equation" he replies

"Pretty much" they both reply in union.

the whole room burst into a fit of laughter.

Raj's phone beeps it's a message from Sheldon he's coming home.

_**X**_

A week later and Sheldon is finally home from England with his suitcase behind him, walking towards the airport exit his eye catches a big poster for cover girl, getting closer the familiar the face starts to becomes those vibrant green eyes, the softness of the models lip and the smile he had seen a thousand times.

He remembers why he ran away; a tap on his shoulder distracts him from his line of thoughts.

"she a top actress now you'll be seeing her face all over the place, she's still the same old penny to us" Raj laughs and takes Sheldon suitcase's and directs him to the exit

"No one knows you're here they'll be so surprised your sister's also here" Rajs said with a blush at the last part.

Sheldon can barely focus on what his friend is saying, all his thoughts went back to penny she must of done what her friend Kimberly suggested to make it that far so problem solved so what was that feeling at the pit of his stomach.

The car stops and their in the parking lot they each grab a suit case and make it to the lobby Sheldon heads for the stairs while Raj stops him

"Dude you don't need to climb the stairs any more they fixed the elevator a whole lot has changed since you left" Raj said with a big goofy smile on his face.

as the elevator chimed open Sheldon ponders what else has changed.

_**X**_

Penny, Amy, Bernadette and Missy where looking at wedding dresses, bride maid dresses banquet halls, penny knew she didn't have enough time to plan this wedding in the late future because of her two up coming films she would be staring in so it was easier to do it now then rushing on a week before your wedding.

Evangeline was running back and forth between the two apartments playing tag with Uncle Howard, his son J.P and her older brother.

The elevator door dings open as the two men walk out , Evangeline who is looking behind her shoulder an running straight ahead hits right into the tall lanky scientist and tumbles to the floor

Looking down Sheldon sees those beautiful green eyes from the poster, but they aren't penny's, tears start streaming down the little girls cheeks as she pulls her cut knee closer to her body

Sheldon freezes, Raj moves around him picking up the crying child trying to calm her down.

Atom runs toward them trying to comfort his crying sister, Sheldon soon realize the little boy in front of him their identical baby blue eyes meet he feels sick

Penny runs out the apartment and grabbing the small child out of Rajs arm and putting her in her own

"here let mommy make the boo boo feel all better " she says hushing and kissing her daughters forehead .penny then realize the tall lanky scientist in the hall his face is pale and his eyes are glued to Atom and not moving, Atom is also doing the same .

"Sheldon welcome home, we all missed you" she said giving him a warm smile that can melt the ice caps and make global warming move faster.

"so did you get out of your road block, are you back home for good now ?" she replied, his eyes left the child and traveled to her feet and slowly made his way up her body he stop at her hands looking at the left hand where a diamond ring glistened in the florescent hall light.

Penny followed his eyes and realized he was starring at the ring "Sheldon is that you" Leonard said running up the stairs towards them picking up the little boy and walking over to penny

Sheldon eyes were still staring at the ring Leonard followed his line of vision "oh that me and penny are getting married" Leonard said in a delightful tone. Sheldon didn't let him finish he ran straight into 4A and into his room

Looking around Sheldon saw all his work he had been working on for the past 4 years tape to the wall at his knee length and right beside it were four white boards with equations he never thought of, his door burst open and penny slowly enters the room.

"My work" he finally manages to say, penny looks at the boards and papers and begins to apologize about how she was missing him and the kids thought about helping him with his work to bring him back home faster.

"I'm the one who's suppose to be apologizing" he says with tears in his eye finally meeting hers

_**X**_

"What's wrong sweetie? She said worried.

"You don't remember what happened the night of the Caltech achievement ball do you?" Sheldon slowly replies.

"No sweetie that was so long ago, plus I was so wasted I couldn't remember my own name" she said with a giggle at the end.

Sheldon moved to his bed pulling out his laptop he types in Youtube and starts to play the song that has been haunting him for the last past few years.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

this song does not belong to me, belongs to a group called the stars name of the song dead hearts

* * *

><p>The melody was familiar to penny and her world stop spinning when she heard the first word she felt like she was being crushed by a tidal wave<p>

_**Tell me everything that happened, Tell me everything you saw.**_  
><em><strong>They had lights inside their eyes...They had lights inside their eyes...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Did you see the closing window; did you hear the slamming door?<strong>_

She remembers the feeling of his lips on hers, the touch of his skin, the smell of alcohol mixed with his own scent overflows her its all she can smell and breathe in at that time.

_**They moved forward and my heart died...They moved forward and my heart died...**_  
><em><strong>Please, please tell me what they looked like; did they seem afraid of you?<strong>_  
><em><strong>They were kids that I once knew...They were kids that I once knew..<strong>_

_**I can say it, but you won't you believe me. You say you do, but you don't deceive me.**_  
><em><strong>It's hard to know they're out there; it's hard to know that you still care.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can say it, but you won't you believe me. You say you do, but you don't deceive me.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dead hearts are everywhere! Dead hearts are everywhere!<strong>_

Her dress is missing but she doesn't care it's replace by his warm body heat she feels his sweat and hers mixing together becoming one and she wants so much more.

_**Did you touch them, did you hold them? Did they follow you to town?**_  
><em><strong>They make me feel I'm falling down...They make me feel I'm falling down...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Was there one you saw too clearly, did they seem too real to you?<strong>_  
><em><strong>They were kids that I once knew...They were kids that I once knew...<strong>_

Every move he makes he tells her how much he loves her, how much he wants her.

_**I can say it, but you won't you believe me. You say you do, but you don't deceive me.**_  
><em><strong>It's hard to know they're out there; It's hard to know that you still care.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can say it, but you won't you believe me. You say you do, but you don't deceive me.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dead hearts are everywhere! Dead hearts are everywhere!<strong>_

She repeats the same thing 'she loves him only him she never once told a man that even when she was drunk and she will only say it for him.

_**I can say it, but you won't you believe me. You say you do, but you don't deceive me.**_  
><em><strong>It's hard to know they're out there; it's hard to know that you still care.<strong>_  
><em><strong>I can say it, but you won't you believe me. You say you do, but you don't deceive me.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Dead hearts are everywhere! Dead hearts are everywhere!<strong>_  
><em><strong>They were kids that I once knew...They were kids that I once knew...<strong>_  
><em><strong>Now they're all dead hearts to you...Now they're all dead hearts to you...<strong>_  
><em><strong>They were kids that I once knew...They were kids that I once knew...Now they're all dead hearts to you...<strong>_

As a creature of habit he picks up his belongings and returns to his room leaving her.

Everyone hearing the music goes into Sheldon's room

"Hey that's songs familiar, I think I heard it before I'm positive" Howard says looking around the room.

Every one looks at him except Penny and Sheldon who are both staring at each other

"Yup I have it was after me and Berne got married I found Sheldon on banquet halls washroom floor hyperventilating and twitching" he say with a smile happy he's got it right

She wants to throw up, she wants to scream, wants to escape, run away never come back it wasn't fair he ran away left her alone to deal with everything on her own when she need all the help she can get .

He gets up and walks to her and tries to apologize, she can do only one thing she can think of before he utters those word she hits him and she doesn't stop until he's sitting on the floor in front of her. Everyone is in shock she reaches out to slap him again and missy grabs her stopping her from hitting him anymore.

Sheldon doesn't move or say anything he can't even look at her

"Why….why did you do it?" she screams at him

"I heard you talking to Kimberly and thought you had –"she cuts him off doesn't let him finish

" I would never have done it I would rather go home with my tail between my legs to my parents, then give into her advice, you left because you were avoiding me weren't you "

She already knew the answer, so he didn't reply, she pulls away from Missy leaving

the room.

**X**

She makes her way up to the roof blocking the door she takes out her phone and calls the only person who can fix her problems, and reassure her everything was going to be okay.

**X**

everyone looks at Sheldon wondering what happened for penny to get upset like that and yet he's silent the only noise are coming from the children crying each holding

on to Leonard's leg they have never seen their mother this upset before.

Leonard leaves the room with the twins behind him because Sheldon's being unresponsive and goes in search for Penny he checks the one place she goes when she's upset the roof.

he makes it up the steps to find the door locked from the outside no matter how hard he and the twins bang she won't open it he sends a message to Howard explaining the situation.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Everyone is trying to break through the door to check on penny, Sheldon is still in his room sitting in the exact same spot penny has left him in for almost half an hour, he finally gets up and goes to the fire escape and starts climbing upwards from there.

**X**

She's cried out all her tears and now is only left t with hiccups she keeps ignoring the banging what part they don't get that she wants to be left alone. A startling noise draws her attention to the fire escape which Sheldon has finished climbing up seeing him just makes her angrier.

For the past hour she screams mean hurtful name's at him wishing he never came back she was interrupted when her phone vibrates she received a text; _**' they are coming up the stairs'**_

Getting up on her feet she starts to pull off her engagement ring she walks over to Sheldon and drops it into his hands

"Explain why to Leonard I can't marry him, you made this mess now you clean it up, I finally give up" she says coldly before opening the door and walking out.

**X**

Leonard sat at the other side of the door hearing muffled words coming from behind the metal door, they were all thinking of ways to get threw to the other side when they heard footstep approaching from the bottom of the stairs.

Five buff men with the word hounds in capital letters written over their black shirts approach them, two of them seized Atom and Evangeline and started to make their way down the stairs while the other three blocked them from reaching the children,

The roof door swings open with penny walking out with a dry tear streamed face. As she starts walking down the stairs she retorts "ask Sheldon" as the three buff men follows her blocking the others view.

Hearing a sobbing cry they turn to the roof to see Sheldon clutching his knees to his chest sitting right next to the fire escape, they all felt like morons for not thinking of it.

**X**

Sheldon wants to cease to exist, vanish, evaporate into thin air, fade away, just not be there yes he did make this mess he could of just told her but he was scared and he was a creature of habit his first instincts were to run, run far away and he did just that now he had to suffer the ramification of the decision he had made, looking up he realizes he's not alone.

"That bitch how can she do this to Sheldon and walk away like that" his sister say fuming away

"It's not her fault" he whispers he picks himself of the ground walks over to Leonard and hands him the ring. "They are mine" he says in a whisper looking at the ground as if it would give out underneath him. Leonard's worst fears he couldn't bring to the light have come true.

**X**

He hates him, he wants to push him off the roof, flash freeze him with liquid nitrogen and smash him to bits like Leslie did with that banana and hammer,

he has lost the one thing he's ever wanted, he feels like he's a child again when his mother done series of test on him by giving him that superman action figure he wanted so much and taking it away before he got to play with it, that's what Sheldon did but instead of a toy a family.

Leonard does the only thing he can think of what bullies and older brothers have done to him he makes a fist using all his strength punches Sheldon in the stomach. He watches Sheldon keel over, his hand hurts but he feels a lot better Missy runs over shoving Leonard to the ground and picking up Sheldon.

"What's wrong with you guys, beating on him like he's a punching bag he may not show it but he has feelings to" she screams "I deserve it Missy" he says in a calm voice

Missy grabs both of Sheldon shoulders and looks him dead straight in the eyes

"No human deserves this kinda treatment Shelly" she says softly like in the olds days when she tried to comfort him when the other kids refuse to play with him or take his stuff.

Sheldon pushed Missy away from his body and spoke loudly so everyone could hear

"Missy I am the biological father of penny's off springs which I left for four years I've been running away from, and not disclosing this information to penny, I deserve whatever chastisement I get I deeply wronged two people that I'm very fond of" he said with a hurt and defeated voice

Everyone was shocked except Leonard he saw the signs but refuse to believe in them

"Why did you do it" missy said in a furious voice

"You have to be more specific, why I ran away? Or why I engaged in coitus with her?

"Both" she replied

Sheldon took a deep breath and began to explain the conversation he overheard with penny and Kimberly and thought she would go through with Kimberly's idea and four years of space would help resume back their past friendship or her moving out which one came first,

Missy was upset at hearing this. Sheldon then explained that their endeavors took place on the night of the Caltech science achievement ball and they both participated in drinking a lot of alcohol which clouded their judgment.

"That must not be all of it Shelly or you wouldn't of told penny the truth like that" she replied looking for some good out of the bad

"I wanted her" Sheldon said in low whisper yet everyone heard it.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Everyone was stunned at Sheldon choice of words, missy was right Sheldon could of kept his mouth quiet and let the merriment go on but he wanted her all he was thinking about all what occupied his brain was her.

Her face, her smile, her laugh and just finding out Leonard would have all that made him jealous seeing his set of genetics in Leonard's hand made him angry the way they clung to him and called him daddy.

"shelly I think we all need some time to settle down and think about what we just said, and you must be suffering from that jet lag why don't we talk about this in the morn'n and get some shut eye right know" Missy said pleadingly to her brother.

"I don't want to be in the same room with him find somewhere else to sleep "Leonard said leaving the roof top and making his way back to the apartment.

Sheldon follows him down stairs and into the apartment "Leonard my name is signed to this apartment so I'm not going to leave it" Sheldon said with calm tone.

Hearing the calmness in Sheldon voice made Leonard angrier "you took away everything that was important to me penny my kids and I ask of you not to be hear for a day or two and you can't do that you selfish prick" Leonard scream fist clenching back up into a ball

" they aren't your kids you must be suffering from amnesia because just a couple minutes ago I stated how they were my genetic progeny , and the selfish prick is the one proclaiming dibs when penny already made her choice of who she liked in the beginning"

Sheldon said calmly ticking Leonard of even more.

" compared to you I'm way more of a father to them, even though they aren't my biological children there still mine, you never been to one of atom pewee baseball game ,or Evangeline ballet recital, or stayed up all night with them when they were sick and all what you were doing was running away. So you have no right to call yourself a dad" Leonard replied all flustered his hair was mess his face was red.

"does anyone know where Penny and the children went, their not in her apartment and she's not picking up her phone, and those attractive men carried the children out with her behind them" Amy said in a somewhat worried tone interrupting their argument bringing attention to the group of friends who were standing in front of the doorway listening the whole time

It finally dawned on the two scientist, that what they were fighting for is no where to be seen.

**X**

The car finally stops as they reached the airport; penny turns around to talk to her teary eyed children

"Were sorry mommy we didn't tell you that Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper was are biological father" atom said through sniffles.

"Wait how did you…know, did you hear it through the door when I was" penny starts to sob about to break out into a full cry again

"No we analyzed are genetics to daddy Leonard and realized we fell short in a few components, then we tested are DNA with his and when we found the test result negative" Evangeline said looking away from her mothers gaze.

"we then tested everyone else, it took us awhile to secure a sample of Dr. Sheldon's DNA and when we found out the positive results we didn't want to hurt your feelings that you copulated with the wrong man to acquire us, plus we like daddy Leonard" Atom said finishing where his sister stopped.

Was she that blind they were just like him, she sat alone many nights just wondering how and who got her pregnant and to them it took them mere seconds.

"Can we go back home to daddy he was really worried when those brutes came and removed us from the vicinity" he replied in a pleading voice.

Just then the car door opened and two hounds reached in taking the scared children out the car.

"So how long have you been living here watching me under my dad's orders?

Because I'm certain that Nebraska isn't just a couple seconds away" penny said stepping out the car.

" when you and that awful quarterback left Nebraska, did you really think your dad was gonna leave you with him, just because he use to be a hound, doesn't mean your dad trusted him far from it" the man holding Evangeline said in a fit of laughter

"he thought you would have returned when that relationship was put out, but he was wrong so good on ya' for proving him wrong. Here's your tickets, flight leaves in couple minutes" a hound replied handing her the tickets and taking the car keys from her

"It's gonna be along ride back to Nebraska boys so get in the car" he yells to the other's

Then men drop the children at her feet gently and pile into the car waving goodbye.

"Were are we going mommy"

"Far from here where the past won't make me cry" she replies


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

The first person Leonard calls is Penny's manager who hasn't heard from Penny since just yesterday about organizing time off for the wedding in the late future.

The second person Leeann who is surprised that penny is missing when she has fashion show in a couple of days.

The last person he never wanted to call and admit penny has disappeared was her father, to his good luck it went straight to voice mail were he left a very long and detailed message.

"So now what do we do" Howard replied holding his sleeping son J.P in his arms

"We get some shut eye and wait in the morning for her to return, she must of left to cool her head. Shelly did she say anything to you on where she was going" Missy asked her brother who was looking at his feet

"No" he replies in a whisper

Leonard goes to sleep at Penny's apartment to give him some space away from Sheldon

The next morning everyone gathers at apartment 4A , Penny and the children hasn't return.

It's a silent breakfast which gets interrupted by the ringing of the phone.

Amy is the person to answer "Hofstadter and Cooper residence how may I help you….oh hi …no…..that far…is she okay…I see…..through fax….okay you know the fax number here…..see you soon…bye" Amy hangs up the phone and continues eating her meal.

"Amy what was that just knows" Leonard says in a shocking confused tone

"do you mean the scrambled eggs with maple syrup I just put in my mouth or the phone call I received from Atom regarding his sister and mother location, what their doing at this very moment,

"The second one Amy what did he say" Leonard said franticly.

"Oh he will be faxing over directions to get to where they are now" she says looking over at the fax machine which started printing out the location

Leonard grabbed the sheet and glanced it over, no wonder why Wyatt didn't answer his calls, penny went back home what Wyatt had wanted to happen from the very beginning.

"She's back at the farm, I'm going to get her and the kids" he said not looking up from the paper

"I'm going to, I have to see her, to fix this damage, I called mama and Memaw they were disappointed at me and the choice I made, I'm going to" he said reassuring himself and telling his sister about the conversation he had with their mom and grandmother

"I don't want you near her let alone talking to her" Leonard screeches from the kitchen

"WERE ALL GOING THATS FINAL YOU GOT THAT" Bernadette yells grabbing every ones attention

" fighting won't get you nowhere Leonard , Sheldon and Penny need to work it out we can all borrow my dads RV and road trip it to Nebraska to talk to Penny and no matter what her decision is we all must accept it got that" she said looking from Sheldon to Leonard.

"Fine" they both replied.

_**X**_

Missy looks around the RV; this was going to be along drive.

An hour in and the bickering between the two scientist only kept getting worse that they had to be separated to different side of the vehicle

When they finally reached Omaha Nebraska the sun was setting in the sky that it became impossible to find the land marks Atom jot down, Raj pulls over so Howard can ask directions

"Excuse me but would you happened to know where the Elms farm is" he ask a nearby couple who starts to break into a fit of laughter

"Everyone knows where the farm is, follow me" says the young teenage male getting into the car with his girlfriend

As they start following the young couple the scenery begins to change building's are replaced with vast fields and trees behind high fences, feels like hours they been driving down this road until the car in front comes to a complete stop next to a gate .

"Through these gates lies the estate of the Elms all what you have seen was the farm on both sides" he laughs and drive off

Leonard looks up at the security camera and ring the intercom which is quickly picked up

" I knew they would get here at 10:15" a gleeful voice came from the intercom, Leonard recognized that voice in a heartbeat

The gate buzzed open and the RV drove down the long path leading up to a mansion not a house what everyone imagined Penny would live in.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Out from the mansion the twins ran to meet them with maids following behind calling them back.

Leonard grabbed them in a bear hug how he missed them and their constant questions

The kids lead everyone to the front door telling them mommy is busy in a meeting and she doesn't know that the group is here.

"Can you care to explain this huge house, are those maids" Howard asked what everyone was thinking

"Mommy didn't tell you that her family farm is the top farm in the world which makes over billions of dollars every year, all the food you ever purchased from no matter where you are has the Elms family logo" Evangeline said with an irritated look that they didn't now this already.

Atom grabbed the box of cookies Amy was eating and flipped over revealing the hidden logo in its sleeves to prove his sisters point.

"What the frak , so penny is a billionaire" Howard yelled everyone was stunned

"You guys aren't listening are you grandma and grandpa are the billionaires that's why she used mommy's family, mommy wanted to make her own income and not be associated with the farm and all its hassle" Atom said it in a know it all tone which resembled his father

Which Sheldon gave a breathily chuckle drawing their attention towards him

"My brother and I weren't formally properly introduce to you, we would shake your hand but are mother told us how you find displeasure in forms of contact" she replied not breaking his gaze

"I ….don't know what to say" the words weren't coming to him his head was blank, he knew what he was going to say to penny but not them

"Why don't we all relocate to the living room it's almost snack time" Atom replied in a serious tone

_**X**_

As Sheldon finally found a comfortable seating position the maids where finished rolling in the trolleys with different yummy baked goods.

"So what's the plan "the twins both said in union looking at the group of adults in the room.

"Well I was thinking that I would have a brief discussion with penny and convince her to come back to me, tell her that I'm here for her. Leonard said

" you must have a better proposal then that or this journey was a foolish one, does any one have a better solution, no offenses but that was kindergarten level of thinking" atom stated in a distance tone while looking at the tall lanky scientist sitting before him.

"my brother is right your words of reasoning will only fall upon deaf ears the one person are mother will actually want to hear will be dr. Sheldon lee cooper, and I would like to make a quick suggestion which will grantee your safety of the trip don't breathe a word of this situation to anyone around the farm" the little girl stated

"Why?" Bernadette asked her question was interrupted by the opening of the doors with men in clad black suits surrounding penny enter.

"I don't care tell MR. Jang that the proposition was given the proper amount of time and since he couldn't make up his mine to sign with us it was only natural going to his rivals and striking a deal with them and why I'm not

answering calls-"Penny realized the oh so familiar faces in the room "what the hell are you guys doing here don't you get the me leaving personal space thing" she yelled at the group who were enjoying the delicious angels food cake.

"You two should sit and work this out its not good on the children plus they need their father in their life I'm not talkin about you Leonard so close that mouth" missy said

"we already had talked about this and we had come to the agreement that its best that I never see his sorry ass again so if that will be all have a nice day" Penny said in an overly sugary sweet tone.

"I don't recall us coming to that decision penny and is that sarcasm I detect, you haven't been telling the truth can you explain your family's wealth, so we should put this down as were even and wipe the slate clean as how you put it" Sheldon said with a hopeful smile.

"I didn't lie you guys never asked about my parents income, plus it's not the same thing Sheldon far from it" she started gritting her teeth.

"well think of it this way penny you moving all the way back to Nebraska and giving up your life dream just for what my idiot brother did was a waste and Sheldon if you so dare interrupt me I'll set fire to your action figures and comic books and you now I'm not bluffin" she said glaring at her younger brother who was frozen in fear

" back to the point with you gone we have to suffer through those awful actress's landing those roles perfect for you, and imagine your poor fans wishing to see your face again even if it's in an lowly commercial all that hard work gone in the toilet" Missy finished of giving a sad needing look

"I'll think about it but for the mean time I have work to do boy's follow me to my office and get Mr. Jang on the phone and Ella, Maria and Cindy show them to the guest room and not a word to anybody got it" penny said leaving the room with the men in black behind her.

"Penny and I are besties so we can share a room" Amy said staring at a creped out Cindy

"Um….okay but there is no need to be sharing a room because we have enough vacant rooms to house's you all" she said trying to remove herself from Amy's viewing point

"No that won't be necessary I'm still going to be sharing the room with my bestie" Amy said giving Cindy a stern look

"No your not" came penny voice "set her up with the room with the view of the HOUNDS training ground" penny replied.

"With that the maids were quickly off to work assigning them their very own room


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

* * *

><p><em>this is gonna be a short chapter<em>

* * *

><p>Leonard was upset he couldn't even say a word to Penny down stairs, and how she didn't acknowledge him made him feel worse. it's always Sheldon she was staring at in the beginning and till today he would never win why did they come.<p>

A sudden knock came from his door getting up from the guest bed he made his way over to the door

"hey buddy how's it going I saw that you were upset down stairs and I was wondering if you want to talk about it " Howard said walking into Leonard's room and sitting on his bed

"Let's see from the beginning or from the part where Sheldon comes back and starts to ruin my life" Leonard replies taking a seat next to Howard on the bed.

"What do you mean the beginning, I thought the beginning was when Sheldon came back" he said looking confused

"No when we first met Penny, they started flirting after I took the initiative to talk to her when he didn't want to or the fact that she always went to him for everything

And how they do every thing together , I didn't want to bring it up no so I kept my mouth shut and acted like it didn't faze me but I cant anymore"

"he's here to take her away from me and his sister is his back up what can I do I'm already losing her Howard I don't know what to do" Leonard said putting his head in his hand

"I'll talk to Bernadette tell her to talk to Penny, what Sheldon did was an douche bag move she wouldn't get with him after what he did to her" Howard said trying to comfort his friend.

"you don't get it do you ?, its Sheldon the bastard get whatever he wants , you guys got into a fight and a couple days later Howard you were forgiving him, she will fall the same way you did" Leonard replied

"Um….okay how about this I block Missy you go and say what you gotta say to her" Howard said patting Leonard's back. "Hey Leonard did she ever tell you about any of this" Howard said looking around the lavished room

"No she didn't, it surprised me also even the kids kept it from me" Leonard said in a disappointed tone.

"

It's always the cheap quiet ones, you think hey regular Joe then bam daddy warbucks, first Raj know penny who's next" Howard says trying to lighten up the mood in the room

"Well Sheldon is not going to win this one" Leonard said staring of into the distance

"Okay then since your so focus on destroying Richard Reeds for Susan storm good luck doctor doom" Howard said getting up to leave the room

"How the hell am I doctor doom for crying out loud I'm Richard reed if anything I'm not the bad guy for destroying my relationship with penny" Leonard yelled at his friend

"All you're doing is sitting there focusing on ways that you can get back at Sheldon do you even have the actual word your going to say to her planned, I'll help you get your time with penny but you've got to make up with Sheldon also Leonard ."

"See ya I don't want Bernadette to be putting JP to bed alone" Howard says making his way to the door and starts closing it behind him.

"Like hell I'm making up with him, he could go fall of a cliff for all I care" Leonard yells at the closing door how was he suppose to forgive a man who destroyed his life.


	14. Chapter 14

_**( so busy with school, projects jewelry making cut my hand frickn three times, since i finished have of it kind of early, i updated one or two more chapters and i'm done)**_

Chapter 14

Sheldon is pacing back and forth around his guest room when a knock starts come from his door, waking over he opens it to see Atom and Evangeline staring at him dressed in their pajamas holding their blankets and stuff toys

"May we come in?"

"Why certainly, is their anything I can help you two with" he say's moving aside so they can enter.

They each find a comfy spot to sit on the large king size bed Evangeline is the first to talk

"Dr. Cooper my brother and I have heard so many stories and read so many journals about you and what we've come to learn through all of it is nothing, you can't really understand and get to know a person without really meeting them,

Mommy says not to judge a movie by its cover or review and right know your review isn't looking so great but we want to see for ourselves before we can say we hate it or love it." She said giving him a warm smile.

"if you put it that way Eva the only good review he got was from Aunt Missy who quote ' there are always things your scared of and when your scared you tend to run away like Hansel and Gretel when they ate all the strawberries and didn't want to get in trouble,

your father who is my brother, well he ate all those strawberries and ran and instead of telling your mom about it she got hurt ,but just like Hansel and Gretel if he apologize sincerely and shows he's truly sorry their maybe a happy ending in the store god forbid', the rest of reviews start with another word for donkey" atom said yawning at the end

"Not all of them atom, mommy said she was happy that he brought her us but angry that she was alone, so that's a half and half review" she said in a correcting now it all tone.

"i would like to apologize for not getting to know you and leaving your mother in that predicament and if you would so kindly help me initiate my plan I think it might work" Sheldon looked pleadingly at his children.

"So what do you have in mind" they both replied in union

X

Penny finds her children asleep next to the tall lanky scientist they look peaceful and comfortable next to him, she decide to get them in the morning, she starts to leave when Sheldon wakes up "penny is that you?" he sit up and tries to adjust his sight to the darkness of the room.

"Yeah go back to sleep your going to wake them up, I'm going to bed, we'll talk in the morning" she said quickly existing out the room.

X

Why does it have to be so hard, she thinks to herself, why does she want to forgive him that easily, why does she want their to be something more, why can't she get him out of her head, she knows that theirs only one simple answer to every question. she wants to live in denial, that night those words she had meant it, all the things she denied came out that drunken night.

If she just gave into her impulse and said her true feelings, but the robot has no feelings and what about Leonard he was their for her through thick and thin, no she must keep living in denial and never leave it for an imaginary dream.

X

Everyone was situated around the table while the maids where serving breakfast Howard starts up a conversation

"So penny know I understand why you can't cook" he said after taking a bite of his cut blueberry pancakes

"No she makes good French toast, spaghetti and wieners" Sheldon coming to her defense

"Sheldon may I borrow your back up memory card mine seems to be full" Amy interrupts

"We just got here, how is your camera memory full" Bernadette asked

"Take a look, and bestie thanks for the room" she says to penny as she hands Bernadette the camera.

"oh my….wow….oh dear…..please send me a copy of this" Bernadette said with her cheeks going red.

"What are you looking at honey "Howard said to Bernadette taking a peek over her shoulder.

"Amy why do you have pictures of very attractive guys without shirts on all sweaty and are they out of breath?" Howard yelps causing everyone's attention on them

"It's the training grounds for the hounds they get up every morning and work out, their job is to protect the family" penny said

"Penny one question why leaves this place?" Amy asked puzzled.

"Because theirs to much responsibility, plus all the kidnapping, my eighteenth birthday was hell car chase, shoot outs and the hounds wining victoriously, gets tiring you know" she says taking a sip off orange juice.

"Don't you think it's unsafe for the kids why don't you come back to me I mean California where it safer, and all" Leonard pleaded with her

"it's actually not safe any where if you think about it ,the only reason I was safe in California was because no one new my family out there, but since my rise to fame that's all over" penny stated firmly

"mommy what do we call doctor Sheldon, it was bugging us last night he's not like uncle Howe a close friend to the family that we must call him uncle, he's different then daddy Leonard because he's our biological father so what do we call him" atom said staring at his mother shocked face

The whole room goes silent, all of them staring at the twin like seeing a two headed monster.

"What ever you want to call him" Penny said getting up and leaving the table and going to her office Sheldon following behind her

"All last night it was kind of difficult taking to him with out a title but he's funny and tells the best bed time stories" Evangeline said smiling towards her brother who agreed

"You guys where with him all last night" Leonard and Missy both said together one tone happier then the other

"We actually had a sleep over with him he doesn't snore like mommy" atom said with a breathily laugh

"No not you to, I can not lose you to that pompous prick I'm putting my foot down I'm done, I'm through with this " Leonard said getting up and making his way to penny's office

"But your plate is still full, mothers not going to be happy with that" Evangeline said looking across the table.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Penny walks into her office with Sheldon closing the door right behind them "penny I heard your fashion shows is in three days and I would like to attend it if I can" Sheldon said looking at the stunned actress

"Is that all you came in here for?" penny said staring at the scientist

"No that was simple light talk to get us to the main conversation" he said in a nervous tone

Penny starts to laugh "you never change do you" she said looking at him

" no I've changed I have come to realize that I'm no different than any man and trying to ignore my 'feelings' got me in this predicament penny I'm sorry for leaving you alone the one thing you dislike most in the world , I'm sorry I wasn't there to get to know my children and most of all I'm sorry that I couldn't admit that I was attracted to you when we first met and grew to love you" he said quickly staring at the floor unable to look up at her

Slowly looking up he saw tears streaming down her cheeks "penny did I make you sad" Sheldon said worried

"no you idiot I'm crying because I'm happy"

The door burst open revealing a red faced Leonard "I can take you being better at science, I can take your crazy ass rules, I can take your sneer and that big ego, but what I can't take is you trying to steal penny and the kids away she's mine their mine and if you think I'd just sit back and watch you move in, your dead wrong you fuck'in bastard" Leonard said running over and punching Sheldon in the face making him topple over.

"Leonard what's wrong with you" penny screamed rushing over to Sheldon helping him up "I'm not a prize or a piece of property to be owned, just because you don't get what you want doesn't mean you can act like a spoiled little child, the children don't even act like that. Come on Sheldon lets get ice for your nose and then we'll go see the house doctor David" she said walking Sheldon over to the kitchen

X

"we heard everything, Leonard you scared the kids your not acting like the fun guy we hang out with, your acting like a dick for the matter, you're going about this the wrong way I said I was on your side but if your gonna act like this I'm Switzerland" Howard said in a disappointed tone.

"He started it he spent the whole night with my kids, he had penny defending him, and he's making me into the bad guy" Leonard said in a whiny tone

"okay Leonard look their Sheldon children, also with out him they wouldn't be hear, you can't change that and if you new they both were liking each other from the beginning why interrupt it, he's not making you the bad guy because you all ready are" Howard said finally having enough of the pity me crap

" and don't go around saying your the nice guy because your not airing out peoples dirty laundry, sabotaging your so called best friends work and treating the woman you love like a trophy, Is something a nice guy wouldn't do" Howard said leaving the room.

"Ouch dude you got told" Raj said wincing acting as if he was in pain, every body staring at him "what the servants here added some variety to my orange juice" he said taking a sip

"Maids honey pie…maids" Missy said smiling at Raj

"Oh right…maids" he said smiling back at her moving more closely.

X

"Well its not broken but a little swollen" doctor David said he said leaving the room

"Thanks for saying what you did before Leonard walked in, i…. feel the same, I…. was living in denial as well, if only…."penny doesn't get to finish her sentence

Sheldon's lips cover hers in a soft gentle kiss, one hand on her cheek the other wrapped around her waist pulling

her closer.

It felt so different kissing him then Leonard, there was no spark, no friction with Leonard but with Sheldon it was different she felt like they collided into one person

They start to break apart for air their eyes never leaving each other until they realized that there are people who are also the room, with their mouth hanging wide open witnessing the kiss that took place moments before.

"So it's father right" atom said looking up at Sheldon

"Yeah its father" Sheldon said with a happy smile looking at his son.

-the end-

(thought about it and decided pretty good ending right here, i could have gone on with Leonard trying to win over penny, penny giving back the ring or even the realization of Leonard finally understanding that its also his fault, his excessive needs to please and treating other badly, he will go back to new jersey and confront his mother for turning him into what he is today and grow to accept the position of uncle in the twins daily life, now i most start adding six tones to my skeleton thumbnails and go to bed almost )

P.S : second story will be reversed penny will be doing the choices

and new OC, guy not girl


End file.
